minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Liras (Boss)
This is the Minecraft boss, Liras. To see the RPG page for Lirashioka, click this link. Liras is a Herobrinian boss found after defeating Scourge. Though not as strong as Scourge, caution is still necessary in the fight against him. He is the easiest source of Eldritch items. He is proceeded by Meo. Description Stats *Size: 8 block wingspan, 6.5 block length *Drops: Eldritch Malachite (1-3), Herobrinian Warhammer (1) *XP: 900 *Speed: 6 m/s *Summon Requirements: Killing an Alpha Reeper with a VenomBlade, and Scourge Tactics Once the summon requirements are met, Liras will appear and the first cutscene will play. Cutscene One The Player is gloating over their killing of the Alpha Reeper when the ground starts to shake violently. The camera, blurry, focuses on a slowly-growing crack in the earth, and Liras crawls out while the camera focuses. Snarling, he shouts at the Player, "I will avenge you for killing my father!", then charges. Phase 1 Liras is very annoying if you don't have good weapons. First off, he has a lot of armor points, making it difficult to deal any real damage. Secondly, he tends to use his air swoop attack a lot, meaning that the only real helpful weapon is a bow of some sort. Even this is difficult, as he moves faster than the Player. Enchantments are necessary if you want to land good shots. Liras also occasionally smacks the blade end of his tail at the Player, which can be deadly if he/she is not wearing good armor. The VenomBlade won't do a whole lot to Liras, as he is immune to poisoning, but it will do at least 4 when hitting him. Diamond armor is recommended in this phase, as his attacks do a lot of damage. When Liras is brought down to ar0 , the next cutscene will play. Cutscene Two The camera focuses on Liras, who is kneeling and breathing hard, with some scars visible on his body. He looks up, and the camera swoops around to the Player (while Liras' head is visible in the far right). Liras hoarsely mutters "Not bad for a Fleshling, but we aren't through yet.". Liras stands up and takes out a Herobrinian Warhammer before roaring. Phase 2 Liras will frequently swing around his weapon at the Player, which causes little damage but does paralize the Player. (Paralysis makes mobs move slower and deal less damage.) This can be highly annoying, as the effects stack up and can quickly kill him/her. Liras needs to recharge every time he throws his hammer, so take the advantage and hit him as much as he/she can with ranged weapons. He will also start using his eldritch flamethrower, which burn the player with eldritch fire and can be extremely dangerous, as it will kill Players in seconds that don't have diamond armor. Drinking a milk bucket will get rid of the fire. If the Player is in close enough range, Liras will bite and ram at him/her, then strike with his Herobrinian Warhammer. Be very cautious when getting in melee range, as Liras will spam attacks whenever he can. Liras in Phase 2 almost never swoops to attack from the air. When Liras is brought down to 100 , the final cutscene will play. Cutscene Three Liras roars angrily. The camera shows a 3/4 top view of the Player backing up, then swoops over to Liras, beaten and bruised up, advancing on the Player. Liras snarls, saying "You annoying little pest! I will kill you once and for all!". His eyes turn red as eldritch fireballs form in his hands and the Herobrinian Warhammer in which he is holding. He proceeds to shout "You will pay!" and causes the earth to shake. Phase 3 Liras becomes very dangerous, as his warhammer now does a staggering 9 as well as burns the Player. Armor of diamond tier and above is absolutely necessary as well as lots of milk buckets. If the Player tries to get in melee range, Liras will smack him/her with his hammer as well as bite him/her, so long range is the best way to go. He will throw eldritch fireballs at the Player in longe range, but they move slow and are easy to dodge. Liras will start air swooping again, but not as frequently as he did in Phase 1. When Liras is brought down to 20 , he will enter his rage phase. He has 8 (but weapons cannot be brought down to lower than 0.5 ) and he moves at 8 m/s. Liras will throw his Herobrinian Warhammer like a boomerang; although slow, it is still capable of OHKO'ing Players. If the Player shoots the hammer with an arrow, it will fling back to Liras; he has a 50-50 chance of catching it, while the other chance is that he gets hit in the head by it, stunning him. This is the best chance to attack him. The last cutscene will play when Liras has 0 remaining. Death Cutscene The camera shakes violently as Liras screeches, exploding in a bright ball of light. He then becomes nothing more than a cloud of dust, leaving his Herobrinian Warhammer behind. After this cutscene, the Player may pick up his weapon (as well as any eldritch malachite that had been dropped), though it will be at half-durability. Liras can be challenged again by flinging his hammer at a Herobrinian, and he will spawn and fight the Player minus the cutscenes. Liras will have increasingly less chances of dropping his hammer again the more times you fight him. Tips *Liras has low eldritch armor points. Using the Herobrinian Warhammer against him (in his rematches) will do more damage than most other weapons you could use. This applies to most Eldritch mobs, which have insanely high regular armor, making Eldritch weapons the only effective tool in fighting them. *Liras is affected by eldritch fire. Use this to your advantage, as he could occasionaly step in the fire in which he just breathed and hurt himself. *Don't use dogs to fight him, they will die instantly (unless they are wearing eldritch armor). *Once you have access to the eldritch dimension, don't keep farming Liras' drops, as the things he drops can easily be found in said dimension. It takes more work to kill Liras and get his items than it does to go find them yourself. The only reason why you should farm him is for the Herobrinian Warhammer. Trivia *Liras behaves much differently as a boss in Minecraft than he does in the RPG. While his boss version is considerably aggressive and "evil", his RPG counterpart is laid back and passive. **The boss Liras' wings are bigger than RPG Liras'. *Liras is the weakest of all Eldritch mobs in terms of health and armor points, even though he is a boss. There are regular eldritch mobs that outrank him. *Though Liras is an Eldritch mob, Scourge and Liras' mother are not. In the game, this is only partially explained. **Liras is mentioned on this topic by The Scrollreaper several times. The first time is The Scrollreaper's opening cutscene, where he says that he once knew a Herobrinian "gone wrong" - presumably Liras. The second time is during said boss' rematch death cutscene, where he admits having something to do with Liras' "conversion to Eldritch ways". This hints that Liras was possibly mutated into an Eldritch creature - most likely by The Scrollreaper himself - but the process in which such conversion happened and how Liras did not resist it is not described. Whether Liras willingly agreed to become an Eldritch creature or not is a mystery. **Liras is also mentioned by Meo. In her third cutscene, she taunts the Player, saying that "Player is as bad as the little ghost shrimp". The reason for this being a nod to Liras is the fact that he is very small compared to the other Eldritch bosses, as well as being a ghost. Category:Bosses Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Herobrinians Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Eldritch Mobs Category:Eldritch Bosses Category:Item-Dropping Mobs Category:Flying Mobs